herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Steele
Hunter Steele is the main protagonist of the Spider Riders series. He is a lost boy from the Outer World. He became a Spider Rider and defeated Lord Mantid's schemes. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Mokoto Kumoi and in the English version, he is voiced by Julie Lemieux. Character Hunter Steele is a young Earthen and Spider Rider. He saved the Inner World from evil Mantid and became a great champion, just he'd always dreamed he was destined to be. He came from the Outer World by following the instructions in his grandfather's journal to the Inner World, where he met a large armored battle spider, but not just any spider, the greatest and strongest battle spider ever named Shadow. They started of not that friendly with each other but they eventually get along and work together like a true team. Hunter's battle partner Corona is also an accomplished Spider Rider, chosen by the Spirit Oracle to be her Oracle's Handmaid. Corona is the first human friend Hunter makes while in Arachna. There is a high chance that he has a crush on her, It is also shown that he admires her spirit but is too shy to share them. In "Smells Like Team Spider", he unknowingly stares at Corona while she is marveling at the flowers. When they are battling the Invectids, his mind was calmed by the image of Corona's face. Hunter met many people while in the Inner World. Including the great sailor know by the title, Lost Mariner. As well as the legendary hero Quake. Appearance Hunter has green eyes and red hair. Civilian Attire White Shirt under red vest, jean shorts, brown shoes, he's always seen wearing a white headband with green "orbs" set into it. Spider Rider Armor Blue battle tunic with, red "orb", blue shoulder armors, white long gloves, blue pants, white, boots. Powers Being an Earthen, Hunter has no powers or abilities at the start of the series, but as the series progresses, he becomes more and more dedicated and even starts to train. When he gains the power of an Oracle Key, his left shoulder pad would grow larger and gained the ability to shoot webs. He would then call out "Electra Twist" to unleash this power. When he used two Oracle Keys, his right shoulder pad transforms, gets a larger shield, a long sword, two non-flying wings appeared on a kind of stylized pack on his back, his special attack in that form was called the "Blue Bolt". When he used three keys the wings retracted and in there place and would appear four metal spider leg-like appendages. In this form he was able to use the "Blue Wave". When he used four keys, he looked almost the same and his special move was called the "Arachna Blade". Spider Rider Weapon Hunter's weapon is an Axial Pike, it's power and strength upgrades when Hunter uses an oracle key. Soon it becomes an Axial Sword. Relationships Friends *Battle spider Shadow (battle partner) *Prince Lumen of Archna *Princess Sparkle of Archna *Ignenous *Magma *Quake *Corona (battle partner & possilby love interest) *Aqune *Battle spider Venus *Battle spider Flame *Battle spider Ebony *Battle spider Holtara *Battle spider Brutus *Battle spider Portia *Battle spider Dagger Family *Grandfather (deceased) Trivia * Originally, Hunter was going to be given the chance to return to his own world near the end of the series (he would have eventually chosen to stay in the Inner World). * In the Japanese version of the series, it is stated that Hunter was 13 at the start of the series. This was changed in the Canadian dub to the age of 11. Navigation Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Mutated Category:In Love